The Zoo
by SamAndQuinnStories
Summary: Sam asks Quinn on a date! He takes Quinn to the Zoo for their second date.


_Second Story! I Would Just Like To Say Thanks For The Reviews On The Last One ;D Hope You Enjoy! This Is Intended To Be Set During Season 2, After Their First Date._

**The Zoo:**

At this point, Quinn didn't know how she felt about Sam. She thought that the coupon would be used, and she wouldn't have to see him anymore. Except for Glee club of course. But, after what he said about how brave she was, just hit something inside of her. No one has ever told her anything like that. So, she thought she would give this Sam guy a shot.

After their 'date', Sam told Quinn he would keep in touch, and that they should do it again sometime. For some reason, Quinn felt butterflies. Quinn Fabray does NOT get butterflies. Especially when all the guy said was he'd _"keep in touch". _He drove her home and had that awkward moment that every first date goes through. Drops her off, walks her to her door, and then basically just stand there without saying anything. Not a bad date.

After maybe a week or so, Sam meets Quinn in front of her locker before the school bell rings.

"Hey Quinn! I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the Zoo with me tomorrow. I had an extra ticket." Sam said, smiling.

Quinn knew that he didn't just have an EXTRA ticket. She knew that he bought it for her wanting to go on another date.

"Sure Sam, I'd love too." Said Quinn, surprised by how fast she responded.

"Okay great! I'll pick you up at 2." Sam said before kissing her cheek and walking to class.

Quinn was surprised by him kissing her like that. They only have been on one date. But, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she really did smile after he did.

The next day, Quinn had decided she wanted to actually have a good date with Sam. So she took about an hour and a half to look presentable. After that kiss in the hallway the day before, she came to the conclusion that, she really is falling for the new guy. As much as she didn't want to fall for anyone being it is the year that she promised herself to be independent, it still felt pretty nice.

Sam came to her house right on time, like a gentlemen. Quinn hadn't been to the Zoo since 7th grade year in middle school, so it's been a while. Honestly Quinn was a little excited.

Once Quinn got in the car, Sam told her that the Zoo was about twenty minutes away. So they talked and listened to music the entire car ride. Instantly making both of them, fall in love just a little. Of course, they didn't know that yet.

When they finally got to the Zoo, Sam could tell that Quinn was pretty excited. One of the first things they went to see were the Tigers. Sam wanted to see them pretty bad.

After spending an hour taking pictures, seeing all the different animals, and laughing, they decided to go see one of the shows that the people at the Zoo host.

"Do we really have to see this?" Quinn said sitting down.

"Come on, these shows are really cool! They always have some of the coolest animals to show." Said Sam, waiting for the show to start.

Quinn just smiled and watched the show begin. The show lasted about another hour, making it almost five. About ten minutes left of the show, Quinn got pretty tired, and ended up falling asleep on Sam's arm. Instantly making him smile.

Quinn woke up to the sound of the crowd clapping. She then realized that she fell asleep, on Sam. She looked up and saw Sam smiling at her, making her blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Quinn said, trying to hide her face from blushing.

"It's fine, the show's over anyways, why don't we head back home." Sam said standing, and grabbing her hand.

Quinn nodding while holding his hand all the way back to the car. When they saw the car, Sam let go of her hand to open the door for her, Quinn thanked him of course, and got in the car.

Sam ran around to his side of the car and drove with the music blasting so everyone could hear, all the way to Quinn's house.

When they finally got back, the casual opening the door for Quinn, walking her to her front door, and talking a bit before leaving.

"You know, I had a great time with you Sam" Quinn said walking to her front door.

"Yeah me too, I hope we could do this again sometime." Sam said before walking to his car to go home.

"Um, Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said turning around to face Quinn.

"How about next Friday?" Quinn said biting her lip, waiting for his answer nervously.

"Sure," Sam said smiling, "I'd love too." Sam said waving to Quinn goodbye.

After Quinn saw Sam drive away, she smiled and walked up to her room playing with the promise ring he gave her. Then setting it on her nightstand to fall asleep.

_Awe! Maybe, I'll Make Another Chapter To Go With This Story. I Hope You All Liked This Story! I Know I Liked Writing It! Again, Don't Forget To Write a Review On How It Could Be Better Or Even If It Was Good! I'd Really Appreciate It! Once Again, Thanks For Reading! _


End file.
